


Road Less Traveled On [Aragorn]

by Mireya_and_Charlotte



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireya_and_Charlotte/pseuds/Mireya_and_Charlotte
Summary: Azalea is the daughter of Thorin Oakenshield and Maura. Growing up, the young princess of Erebor has never been beyond the borders of her home. The closest she has ever gotten to know what the world was like, was the stories she only heard from her parents and cousins. Word soon reaches the mountain that the Ring of power has been found and a meeting has been summoned in Rivendell to decide the fate of Middle Earth. Will Azalea do everything necessary to make sure she's a part of that meeting? Even if it means defying her King's command.





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my story "The Healer[Thorin Oakenshield]" I would appreciate any feedback you can give me. I would love to know what you think of it. I own nothing but my character Azalea and the text that's not from the movies or books. Happy Reading and I hope to hear what you all think of it.  
> ~Mireya Oakenshield~

Hello Everyone!

        This is the sequel to [The Healer[Thorin Oakenshield]](https://www.quotev.com/story/7921099/The-HealerThorin-Oakenshield/1%C2%A0) If you're not a fan of Thorin Oakenshield, you do not have to read the first story to understand what is going on in this one. But if you are and wish to read the first story, simply click on the link above. 

Just so you're all aware, for the time being it will be slow updates as some of you know I just recently had my baby girl. And I'm quite busy with looking after her as well as my other daughter. Thankfully I do have some chapters already pre-written for this story so you wont have to wait super long but as always I hope you enjoy this story and I would love to know what you all think of it!

Happy reading!

Love you all!

Mireya <3


	2. Prologue - Child Of Durin

"My lady, you don't look well. Perhaps we should take you to see Oin." Sigrid insisted. 

"I'm fine. I just need to sit for a second." Maura said, sounding exhausted.  

"I'm going to get someone to escort you back to the mountain. You shouldn't be here today, you should be resting. The baby could come any time now." The young girl implied before leaving the healing quarters to go find one of her father's guards to take the healer back to Erebor. 

Maura cringed as she rubbed soothing circles with her fingers to ease the pain. Breathing in and out. " Lady Maura, i'm here to escort you back home." A guard informed, coming into the chambers. 

"It's not necessary. I can walk there myself." The healer declared. 

"I'm afraid the king has ordered that someone escort you home, for your own safety." He stated. Maura grumbled under her breath and with some difficulty got up from the makeshift bed and the young man escorted the woman out of Dale. 

Along the way, Maura had to stop a few times, to catch her breath and because of the occasional shot of pain that went through her. The healer and the guard were just coming over the last corner of the road and the mountain came into view. " Okay, it's not necessary for you to walk me all the way. I'm sure I can manage from here." Maura protested. 

"I'm sorry miss, but my orders were clear. I'm to escort you-"

"home, for your own safety." Maura repeated. " Yes I know." she muttered.

The guard and Maura were just about to the bridge when Thorin came rushing over to her. "Maura! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you." Thorin pressed. " Thank you for bringing her back home. We've got it from here." Thorin told the guard, giving him a nod. The guard doing the same and handed the healer over to the Dwarf King. 

Thorin walked her back inside their home. The woman groaned in pain, her hand going right to her stomach to rub it. " It can't be time already." Maura mumbled to herself before stopping and squeezing her eyes in pain that she felt for a few seconds.

"My love are you alright? I thought Oin told you, you were to remain on bed rest for the time being not off working." He questioned. 

"I'm fine. I don't need rest. My patients need me." She insisted. 

"Maura." Thorin sighed. " You need to take it easy. Oin said you could give birth to our child anytime. You're patients will understand. Bard's daughter can look after them for now. You need all the rest you can get." The king urged, wrapping an arm around her hip to walk her back to their bed chambers. Thorin helped her crawl into bed. Maura laid on her side, rubbing her stomach looking up at her husband who crouched down to her level and gave her a smile. " I'm going to find Oin and have him check up on you. I'll be back." He stated, stroking her cheek and kissing her lips.

The Dwarf left to track down the medic, leaving Maura in deep thought. She still felt like it was only yesterday when she learned that her and Thorin were blessed to have a child of there own. She still could picture that handsome smile that formed across his face when she told him that night, while they were out on a walk. Though it brought her great joy, it also terrified her. What if the same thing that happened to her first child, Rogol. Happened to their child? Maura shook the thought from her mind. No. History would not repeat itself. The gods above wouldn't be so cruel as to take her second child away from her. Would they?

Maura sat up, reclining back against the headboard. She closed her eyes for a second when she felt a wet warmth spreading underneath her. " Oh no," Maura whimpered, her cheeks crimson. Her hands instantly going to her stomach as she gasped in pain.

Thorin was coming down the corridor with Oin and Dis towards the chambers when a sharp cry pierced the hallway. Thorin took off running the rest of the way, stopping in the doorway to see the painful expression on Maura's face. " Oin! Get in here now!" Thorin yelled, dashing over to the young woman and sat beside her on the bed, squeezing her hand. Dis coming to her other side, Oin coming in slowly after. Maura's cry's became even louder.

"Brother. You should wait outside until this is over." Dis declared. Husbands generally did not stay during the birthing. The sounds of pain were usually to much for them to bare.

"I'm staying with her." Thorin stated, not leaving her side as her painful cry's started to become more frequent and she began digging her fingernails into Thorin's skin from the tense pain. Hours went by, as Maura started to become more and more exhausted by the labor. Oin continued to be the only one calm in the room, encouraging her through this hard time. 

The king could feel the healer's grip lessening as he glanced at his wife, seeing how drained she looked. Thorin continued to whisper words of love in her ear, trying to give her all the strength he could offer. " Almost there, lass just a little more," Oin coaxed. Maura gave one final push and a moan of pain it was over. She sank back against Thorin, hearing the most beautiful sound of their child crying. 

"It's a girl." Oin informed them, wrapping the tiny baby in a blanket before passing her to Maura. A joyful laugh escaping her lips, along with a few happy tears, as she glanced down at the precious thing in her arm. Thorin kissed the side of her head as he gazed over her shoulder at his daughter, who was looking up at them curiously, gurgling happily.

"What are you going to call her?" Dis asked them.

"I was thinking, Azalea. After my mother." She murmured, looking up at Thorin to see if he would approve. The king look from Maura to his child. He gently stroked the child's soft cheek. Murmuring the name Maura had chosen for her and saw the tiny smile forming in the corner of her mouth, as she managed to clutch part of Thorin's finger

"Azalea," he repeated, nodding. " It's perfect, Maura." He declared, his eyes filling with happy tears. 

"Alright. I think it's time we let the lass get some sleep." Oin pressed, getting up from his spot and taking the tiny creature from Maura's arms and placing her in Thorin's. The king pressed his lips to woman's forehead as her eyes instantly closed. 

Thorin held his daughter, removing himself off the bed. Dis came over, beside her brother looking down at her niece. " Oh brother, she's beautiful." She praised, laying her head against his shoulder. Thorin saw his daughter was growing sleepy and he rocked his arm, until Azalea was sound asleep.


	3. The Letter

_60 years later..._

" You're going to have to be faster then that, if you plan on beating me cousin." Kili taunted, twirling his sword at her. The young Dwarf princess gripped her sword tightly, beads of sweat dripping down her face as she panted. Before making a move, she thought of all the possible moves her cousin could make. Azalea had been shown many of her cousin's fighting tactics, with the hours she spent dueling with him. 

The young girl swung the tip of her blade at the Dwarf, he blocked it and went to swing his weapon at her Azalea dove out of the way, rolling onto her back and landing back on her feet and she surprised Kili from behind and shoved him to the ground and pointed her sword at Kili's chest. " I win this time, cousin." Azalea smirked, panting at the same time. The princess removed her blade from his chest and allowed him to get up. 

"Want to go another round?" Kili taunted.

"Sure you can handle losing twice brother?" Fili interrupted from behind letting out a snicker. 

"Azalea just got lucky that round. I'll bet her this time." Kili declared with a grin and Azalea shook her head at her cousin. 

"Are going to continue talking or we going to sword fight?" The young woman growled. The two Dwarves got into there stances, swords at the ready. Kili was about to make the first move when they were interrupted. 

"Excuse me. I need to get this important message to King Thorin Oakenshield. Can you tell me where I might find him?" The Elf asked.

"I can deliver the message to the king, he's my father." Azalea offered, extending her hand out to take the folded up parchment. 

The Elf nodded to the young princess, placing the letter in her hand. " Please be sure this reaches the king's hands. This is the eighth letter my Lord Elrond has sent and we have yet to receive an answer if the Dwarves will be attending the council meeting." 

"I will take this to the King immediately," The princess declared. The male Elf nodded one last time and left on his way. Once the Elf was out of sight, Azalea sheathed her sword and started leaving the courtyard. 

"Where are you going cousin?" Fili called. 

"You heard the Elf. This letter is important and must be taken to the king right away." Azalea shouted back.

"He's a Elf. They always say everything is important. It's probably nothing." Kili protested. The young woman just shook her head and kept going. Azalea guessed her father was most likely in his study. On her way through the great hall, she got the urge to find out just what this letter was about. Normally she would not read something that wasn't addressed to her, but she found it hard to believe her father would ignore an important message that has been sent to him over five times.  _Perhaps the Elf was exaggerating?_ Azalea unfolded the parchment and started reading it. Once down she looked up from the letter, her face was filled with confusion. This had to do with the Ring of power being found.  _How could her father just let this slip his mind?_

Azalea walked into her father's study. He was sitting at his desk, looking over papers. The king's hair was pretty much white now, only a few black strands, still lingered. " Hello, father." She greeted. Thorin looked up from his papers and smiled to see his child standing before him. 

"Azalea, I thought you'd be out dueling with Kili in the courtyard." Thorin said. 

"I was but an Elf from Rivendell, just delivered this and asked that I bring this to you straight away." She explained, handing the parchment to the king. Once the mention of Rivendell reached his ears he immediately knew what it was about and tossed the letter to the side. The princess was quite surprised by this. "Are you not going to read it?" She asked. 

"It's not important." 

"Not important? Father, it says that the Ring of power has been found and Lord Elrond is asking all races to join the council meeting in Rivendell, to discuss the fate of the Ring. Surely some of us should go and see what this is all about?" 

" It is unlikely that this is truly the Ring of power." Thorin pressed, looking at the next paper in his pile. 

" I could go. Theirs no harm in attending this meeting to know for certain." Azalea suggest and the king looked at her. 

"Absolutely not." 

"Why not? Someone should be there. If the Ring really is the one Ring. Who knows what sort of danger this could mean for Middle-Earth? For you're people? Dale?" Thorin could tell she wasn't going to back down, but the last thing he wanted was his only daughter stepping foot into that accursed valley.

"I will send you're cousins. They can travel with Gloin and his son Gimli on there way to Moria." Thorin suggest, hoping that would put Azalea at ease. 

"I'll go with them. Really father, I don't see the harm in going." 

"I said no! Now I will not discuss this any further Azalea! You are staying here!" The king yelled at her. The princess glared at her father in frustration.  _Why was he so against her going? Was it because she was his only heir? Or perhaps it was the fact her father despised the Elves? Or was it something completely different?_

The princess stomped out of the room in anger, walking right passed her mother. Thorin instantly felt annoyed at himself for yelling at her like that, but the thought of his daughter out there in the wild and not here where he could protect her, scared him. Ever since that event took place nearly fifty years ago, he insisted he would never let her leave the safety of her home. Not unless she was with him or someone he trusted, she was his daughter! It bothered him still till this day that after that event, they weren't as close as they once were. They constantly argued and disagreed on a lot of things. He missed his little girl that was excited when he came home, after his long trips to other settlements and would run into his arm and give him the biggest hug. 

Maura came walking into the king's study, seeing her husband's face in his hands and walked over to him. "What was that about?" She asked him, as she began to massage his shoulder with her hand. 

"Azalea want's to attend the meeting in Rivendell to discuss what should be done about the Ring of power." Thorin explained giving Maura the letter that came from Lord Elrond and he got up from his chair and walked over to the balcony and Maura slowly came over to stand beside him. 

"Thorin we knew this day was going to come sooner or later." 

"Maura...when we were in Rivendell, that...Elf told you: you were going to die if you continued on our quest. He had you living in fear everyday, wondering when that moment would come. I won't have the same thing happen to our daughter. She is far too young. Azalea is safer here, at home." 

"He was just being a friend." Maura protested. 

"Some friend." Thorin grunted, looking at her and the healer gave him a small smile and ran her fingers through his thick hair. " You think we should let her attend this meeting?" Thorin guessed. 

"It's just a meeting. Fili and Kili will be more then willing to accompany her there." Maura stated.

"You expect me to trust my nephews after what nearly happened? I gave them one simple task, Maura and we nearly lost Azalea that day. Those two should have known better." The king stated sternly. 

"They were young Thorin and they have been trying to earn you're forgiveness for the last fifty years. Haven't you been hard on them enough? They love you Thorin and I know deep down you don't want to ruin you're relationship with them. You know they would protect their cousin with their lives. Azalea has been more like a little sister to them then a cousin. You're only going to push our daughter away if you don't start trusting her now." 

Thorin thought about this for a few minutes. He just couldn't help but have bad thoughts that something could possibly happen and he didn't trust that Elf Lord for a second. "The wild is no place for a young girl. No, she's staying here. I will send Kili and Fili in the next couple of days and they can send word to us if we need to start preparing for the worse." Thorin declared and before this conversation could continue they were interrupted. 

"Excuse me, my lord. Dinner is being served in the feasting room. You're family is already gathering in there." A Dwarf informed. Thorin nodded and the Dwarf left. 

"Thorin if you don't start trusting her now. Azalea is just going to leave on her own." Maura told him. 

"I'll have every guard watching her every move if I have to. She is not attending that meeting Maura. I won't discuss this any further." Thorin grumbled and he left the study to head down the hall to the feasting room, wondering why Maura was so willing to let their daughter leave the safety of her home? 

The healer let out a sigh of disappointment. Forgetting just how stubborn Thorin could really be and she finally left to join her family for dinner. 


	4. Avoiding

Days had gone by since the letter had arrived at the kingdom. Azalea had wandered into her father's study when he wasn't around and took the letter. The princess had read it over so many times, she could recite the whole thing by heart now. Azalea knew her King didn't think this was there problem, but it was. 

The princess spent most of her time, avoiding her king.  She couldn't figure out what reason her father could have for not letting her attend this one event. She knew her mother would not likely tell her. It was possible she didn't even know why either. Azalea could only come to one conclusion: he wasn't concerned for her safety because she was his daughter, but because she was his only heir to the throne once he passed on. Her cousin's, Fili and Kili were only secondary heirs if there was no one to take the throne. 

Azalea was in Dale for the day, at Fili's and his wife Arinda's home. She was half-Dwarf and half-Man's blood. They had a beautiful son named Ralan, he was 4 now. The young princess was having a grand old time entertaining the little boy. 

"Cousin. Isn't it time you got back to the mountain? It's already nightfall. Thorin and Maura will be wondering why you haven't returned." Fili pressed as poured himself a mug of ale.

"I don't want to go home. My father is hiding something...I know he is. It's the only explanation why he wont let me go to Rivendell to attend the meeting." Azalea retorted. 

"What makes you think he's hiding something from you? You don't think it's just cause he wants to protect you, because your his only child." Fili suggested as he picked up his tired son and started rocking him to get him to go to sleep. 

"Father doesn't care about my safety, he's only doing this because I'm his only heir." The girl muttered. 

"Azalea you know that's not true." The older dwarf argued. 

"Then what is he not telling me? You don't think I've noticed the three of you have drifted apart over the years. I remember as a kid, the two of you were always by his side, going with him to travel to other settlements and now you two barely come around. I know it has nothing to do with you both having families, because it started before that. Did my father do something to you both?" 

Fili went to open his mouth to say something, but then closed it. " Azalea is not what you think. Thorin didn't do anything to us...it was more what we did to him...what we put him through. I now know what he felt that day, now that I have a child of my own. He nearly lost you that day, Azalea. My whole life I've never seen Thorin so powerless when he had you cradled in his arms. 

The young girl looked at him addled.  _What was her cousin talking about?_ "Fili...what are you not telling me?"

" Azalea, I shouldn't. It's not your fault." Fili pressed, handing a sleeping Ralan to his wife, Arinda. " Kili and I should have been paying more attention to you that day." 

"Okay, Fili, please tell me what your talking about." Azalea ordered, whatever event he was speaking of, wasn't coming to her at all. Fili took a seat in his chair, the princess coming to sit in another chair. Fili exhaled a breath before speaking. 

" You were about 10 years old. Thorin was preparing to travel to Ered Luin. He wanted to make sure his people that had stayed behind were being treated the same as when he was Lord of the city. Uncle had also asked, Dwalin, myself and Kili to come along. We were ready to go when you came into the room, dragging your tiny satchel behind you." Fili stated, chuckling. Even Azalea smiled but she didn't see what was so bad about this so far. She could remember as a child she wanted to travel the lands with her father, but that never happened.

" The last thing Thorin wanted to do was put your life at risk, but he finally gave into those pouting eyes of yours and figured it had been years since we've seen Orcs or any other signs of our enemy and you would be safe with the four of us." 

"And my mother didn't say anything?" Azalea questioned. 

"It was clear she was going to miss you while you were absent from the mountain, but she knew she could trust Thorin to take care of you. Dwalin would protect you with his life and she trusted us...at the time. She had nothing to worry about. The first three days of our journey went well, uncle kept you close to his side at all times, he knew how much you liked to wander off, when something caught your eye. That, and you did everything necessary to drive Dwalin insane.  

The young princess continued to listen to her cousin tell the story, but so far all he had told her was a silly little girl got her wish, to go on an adventure with her father and her cousins and annoy her father's only friend. But it appeared Fili still had more to share. " It was late in the afternoon. Dwalin and Thorin went to go collect some firewood. Thorin left us in charge of you until they got back. Before leaving he reminded us that you would wander off the first chance you got. We only turned our backs for a second but that was all it took for you too sneak off on us. Uncle returned shortly after with an armful of wood and instantly dropped them when he noticed you were gone. The four of us went in separate directions, looking for you, yelling your name, when we suddenly heard you scream. Thorin was the first to find you, we caught up only seconds after to find you being held at knife point by a bunch of men. We learned they had been following us for the last 2 days. Uncle tried to approach you, but as soon he even made an attempt to move, the man holding you only placed the blade closer to your throat. He begged them to let you go, he would do anything as long as they let you go unharmed. One of the men then taunted uncle that if he wanted you, to come get you himself. Thorin had his sword pointed at the side, just in case. You were so scared, he nearly had you when the man holding the knife at your throat...stabbed you in the stomach and threw you towards Thorin. Dwalin, Kili and I caught up to them and killed them all...but when we got back you were already going in and out of consciousness. Thorin did only what he could to stop the bleeding. He knew you needed proper medical attention and we were at least 10 days from Ered Luin still. There was no way you'd last that long and home was at least 4 days behind us." Fili continued and not failing to notice his cousin's look on her face and her hand subconsciously went to her stomach where the scar was that she assumed all these years she had gotten it from roughhousing. She really had forgotten that day. 

" Your father carried you in his arms, he wasn't going to stop until he got you home to your mother. We only stopping when we absolutely needed to, to get some rest, though Thorin wasn't going to find any rest until he knew you were going to be alright. Uncle barely looked or spoke to us on the way back. By the time we got back to the mountain you were barely breathing. For a time he already thought he lost you. He sat at your bedside for almost a week, waiting for you to open your eyes. After that incident Thorin never allowed us to be around you, until you were older and didn't need someone to watch you. Thorin will never forgive us for that day... and I can't say I'd ever forgive myself either. That day could have turned out uglier then it did."

" How could my father blame you two for what happened to me? I was the one who ran off, because my curiosity got the best of me." Azalea protested. 

"You were a child Azalea. You had no idea what was out there. Uncle gave us one simple task and we couldn't even do that. We allowed ourselves to become distracted by a stupid insect, instead of keeping you safe." 

Before Azalea could say anymore they saw Arinda come into the room, followed by a guard. " Princess, your father wants you home at once." The guard declared. 

"I know the way home." Azalea muttered at him. 

" Your father has asked me to escort you back to the mountain." 

"Azalea, you should go." Fili insisted, hugging his cousin before she left out the door with the guard following close behind her.


	5. A Difficult Decision

The princess returned that evening from her cousin's home with the guard and was left to deal with her father and mother. The feasting room was filled with silence. Azalea had yet to eat any food off her plate and she could feel her fathers eyes, glaring from across the table. 

"Where were you?" The king questioned lowly.

"In Dale," Azalea replied, not revealing anymore to her day. 

"In Dale? Doing what?" Thorin pressed. 

" I was visiting Fili and his wife Arinda." 

"I thought I told you I did not want you going there," Thorin growled in disappointment. 

"Why? Because you still blame him and Kili for what happened to me over 50 years ago! It wasn't there fault, father!" The princess said, beginning to yell. Thorin couldn't believe his eldest nephew actually told his daughter the terrible event that took place. He told them never to speak of it ever to her or anyone.

"You were nearly killed, Azalea! I gave them one task! One simple task! And they couldn't even do that without getting distracted by something! I do blame them!" The king shouted back. Maura's eyes shifted back and forth from her husband to her daughter.

"But I wasn't killed! I'm still alive as you can see! Why are still blaming them!?"

"I will not discuss this any further Azalea. You are not to go to Dale to see Fili or Kili anymore!" Thorin declared. 

"You can't stop me from visiting my cousin's!" The princess protested. 

"Yes I can! From now on if you want to go anywhere you will be escorted." He retorted, slamming his fist on top of the table, startling Maura in the process.

"So I'm a prisoner now!?"

"ENOUGH!" Maura interrupted, standing up from the table, looking from her husband to her daughter. 

"I can't believe I have you as a father!" Azalea spat and left the feasting room, heading into the hall towards her room. Once it was only Maura and Thorin left in the room, the healer turned to look at her husband. The king sighed and looked at the stone floor before meeting Maura's eyes. 

"I know what you're gonna say,-" Thorin began only to interrupted.

"Really. You couldn't have handled that a different way?" Maura challenged. 

"How would you have liked me to handle it Maura? I told Fili and Kili never to speak of that day to anyone, especially not to her. She didn't need to be reminded of that tragic day." 

"You knew she would start to ask questions Thorin. You didn't think Azalea would not notice the absence of her two cousins over the years. You haven't even bothered to meet your great nephew. Don't you think you've punished Fili and Kili enough through the years? And now your punishing our daughter. Please Thorin I am begging you please just talk to her. Go with her to the meeting in Rivendell. I don't want to see you two drift apart and I wish you would fix things with Fili and Kili." She told him, cupping his face in her hands.

The king sighed and placed his hands over hers and pulled them away from his face. "If keeping her safe, means I have to push her away, and she hates me for it, then its something I must live with." Thorin stated lowly and leaving the room and Maura just staring after him. 

Azalea slammed her door shut and locked it. She walked over towards her window, staring off into the distance. She had never felt so much anger, surging through her body. She couldn't believe all this was because of that one day, over 50 years ago. Azalea wasn't sure if Fili had told her the whole story but she could not understand why her father still till this day hadn't let it go. She wished more then anything her mother's voice would come from the other side of her door, like always whenever her and her father got into an argument, but all she heard was silence. This was the worse. What she said to her father was harsh, but he made her so angry that she snapped. Feeling exhausted she laid on her bed staring at her ceiling and finally closed her eyes trying to get some sleep.

 

The next morning the young princess was up, avoiding running into her parents. It didn't take Azalea long to realize the king had ordered his retired best warrior and friend, Dwalin to keep an eye on her whereabouts. Thorin had also sent off Gloin and his son Gimli to travel to Moria, to find out why they hadn't heard from Balin or any of the others that had journey to the ancient Dwarven kingdom to reclaim it. Along the way they were to stop in Rivendell to attend the meeting and send word back to Erebor to warn them if they were going to have to prepare for the worse. 

Trying to get rid of Dwalin was impossible for Azalea. Every time she thought she had a chance to get away from him, he would appear. Growing up, Dwalin had become somewhat of an uncle to her. Most of what she learned, she learn from him and her father and the last thing she wanting to appear as someone on a mission. Nothing was going to stop her from attending that meeting. Not her father. Not anyone. If Dwalin figured out what she was up to, he would probably tell her father to lock her up for the rest of her life.

When the evening rolled around, Azalea ate quietly, avoiding eye contact with her mother and especially with her father. Once in awhile she would glance up and see the king behaving as if everything was completely fine between them all. The princess looked at her half eaten dinner and then looked out the window and saw it was night fall. She excused herself from the table and told the King and Queen that she wished to return back to her quarters to get some rest. Maura nodded in understand and looked at her husband to do the same and finally Thorin nodded as well. He hated being this way to her, but it was his only way to keep her safe. Once his daughter was gone, he looked to Dwalin and nodded at him to follow her and stand on guard in front of her door. 

The young princess went to her closet and began throwing extra clothing into her satchel. She then changed out of her dress into something more suitable to where out in the wild. The next thing she did was tie her weapons belt around her waist, grabbing her sword and sheathing it, her bow around her shoulders with some arrows in her quiver and she was finally ready, she just need one more thing. Azalea walked over to her bed and reached underneath it and pulled out a bundle of rope. She tied one of the rope to a pillar and tossed the rest of it over the ledge of her window. 

Azalea glanced at her door, waiting to see if anyone had heard her and when it appeared to be safe she peered over the ledge. It was quite a far distance down and heights were not her thing. The only thing that was convincing her to begin the climb down was attending the meeting. The Dwarf girl gripped the material tightly as she slowly descended down the wall, telling herself not to look down but that failed quickly when she nearly lost her grip and slipped and hung there until she was ready to move again, eventually making it to the bottom, slipping a few more times along the way. 

Looking up, she saw no one had heard her almost scream when she almost fell and scanned the area before making her way quickly towards Dale to begin her long journey to Rivendell, trying to catch up to Gloin and Gimli who were a day's journey ahead of her and hope they would not drag her back home.


	6. Asking For Forgiveness

The sun was just beginning to rise above the mountain when Maura and Thorin woke up. The two of them were dressed and heading down to the feasting room for breakfast. On their way they were passing Azalea's room and Maura looked to her side at her husband, until he noticed and she raised a brow. " You had Dwalin on watch all night?" Maura questioned seeing the sound asleep Dwarf just outside their daughter's room. 

"Yes. As I told you last night. I would do everything possible to keep her safe. If that means I have Dwalin or another guard, keep watch every night at her door, encase she tries to leave then so be it." Thorin retorted. 

The Healer gave her husband a disappointed look before walking over to Dwalin and shaking him awake. Once awake, she told him to go head to the feasting room for breakfast, while she had a word with the King on this matter. " I thought you were going to talk to her Thorin. Not make her feel like a prisoner in her own home." Giving another discouraged look she left to head to the feasting room, leaving Thorin there to think about what she just said. The King turned toward's Azalea's door and had his hand up to knock and then dropped it. What was the use? She wouldn't understand where he was coming from anyways and the Dwarf left to join the others in the feasting room. He knew his daughter would join them eventually. She wasn't going to stay in there forever. 

The hours went by and the young princess had yet to be seen around the kingdom. Maura was sitting down, enjoying a nice cup of tea with Dis when Thorin came into the room. " Have either of you seen Azalea yet?" 

Both women shook their heads at the concerned King and watched him shift in his spot. "I'm sure she's probably still in her room, Thorin." Maura informed as she placed her tea down on the table. The Dwarf shook his head at his wife and sister. 

"I knocked on her door earlier, she didn't answer and I haven't seen her out, anywhere around the castle." He replied. Maura got up and went with Thorin to Azalea's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. The Healer knocked again and called her daughter's name and still no answer. She turned the handle and opened the door. The two of them looked around the room and everything seemed to be in it's place. Thorin pointed out that her bed clearly didn't look like it had been slept in and that's when he noticed something tied around the pillar, near her window. He peered over the ledge and saw a rope dangling all the way to the ground and he slammed his hand on the stone. " She's gone!" 

The king pulled away from the ledge and started to head for the door. " Thorin wait!" Maura called. The Dwarf turned and looked at her. "Where are you going?" 

"I'm going after her and bringing her home." He told her. 

"Then I'm coming too." She pressed. 

"No. Absolutely not. It's too dangerous."

"I am coming. You're going to need a Healer. She could be hurt or you could get hurt." Maura informed looking at him seriously. 

"Fine, I will inform my sister and then we are to leave as soon as possible." Thorin stated about to head out the door. 

"Thorin. We are not going alone. You are not as strong as you once were. It's time you forgive Fili and Kili. They will understand." Maura begged him. Thorin just stared at her in silence for the longest time. He knew she was right but he had been so angry with his nephews for so long he wasn't sure if he could reconcile with Fili and Kili again. The King finally let out a sigh and nodded and the two of them left the room. 

It didn't take long for Maura to pack her supplies, a few spare clothing, food and water for their journey. It was clear the princess had left the castle sometime in the night and who knew how far of a head start she had. Thorin informed his sister that he need her to be in charge for now until he and Maura returned. The two of them then left to Dale to ask for Fili and Kili's help in searching for their cousin. 

The streets of Dale were busy, full of children running and playing. Thorin and Maura stopped at a house and the king knocked on the door. The door was opened by a young woman and she gave a bow. " My lord." She greeted. 

"Is my nephew here?" Thorin asked. 

"Yes. Yes he is. Please come in." Arinda offered as she held out her hand motioning for Thorin and Maura to come in. Once in, the young woman went to go find her husband. While they were waiting, the Healer saw a little one hiding in the shadows staring at them and she crouched down more to the child's height. 

"Hi Ralan." Maura greeted with a smile on her face. The little boy ran out and hugged the Healer and she picked him up in her arms and stood up to normal height. Thorin looked at her and wondered just how often his wife would come to Dale to visit Fili and his wife. " Aren't you just as handsome as your father." She teased, tickling him in the stomach and Ralan giggled away, trying to push her hand away. Maura looked to her side and saw Thorin staring at her and the child. The little boy looked so much like Fili when he was that young. The two of them looked up when they heard heavy footsteps coming back into the room and they saw it was Fili and Kili. " Fili. Kili. It's so wonderful to see you both." Maura said as she put Ralan down so he could run over to his mother and the Healer gave the two brothers a hug. 

Both Fili and Kili looked over the woman's shoulders to see their uncle looking around awkwardly and they pulled away from Maura. " What brings you by, aunt Maura?" Kili asked, as he glanced at the King. He could tell something was on his uncles mind.

"Your uncle wishes to speak with you boys, so I'll leave the room so the three of you can speak alone." Maura explained as she gave them a smile and took the young boy in her arms again and left with Arinda out of the room and it was just the three of them. 

It was quiet for the longest time, neither of them were wanting to be the first to break the silence, and finally Kili couldn't take it any longer. " Why are you here, Thorin?" 

"...Have you two seen Azalea? Has she been here?" Thorin asked calmly. 

"No. She hasn't been here since the other day." Fili informed and noticed the worried look that now consumed Thorin's face. "What's going on uncle?" 

"Azalea has run away." He began and placed a hand on his forehead wondering how he could have let this happen. Thorin paced and looked out the tiny window before facing his two nephews again. " I know things between us aren't the same as they used to be. I shouldn't have blamed you both for what happened that day. It wasn't either of your faults. It was my fault that I brought Azalea with us. If I hadn't, none of that day would have happened. I'm sorry I've been so harsh to you both over the years and if you two could ever find it in yourselves to forgive me. I know I have no right to ask either of you for your help, but I am. I need your help in searching for Azalea."

The two brothers just looked at their uncle and then looked at each other. " Whatever we can do to help Thorin. We will help bring our cousin home safely." Kili declared. Thorin gave them a nod and a smile smile appeared on his face and the two brothers went to pack for the journey. The Dwarf then left to inform Maura that they will be leaving soon and she passed a sleeping Ralan over to Arinda. 

Another hour passed and they were ready. Fili said good bye to his son and wife and Kili said his farewells to his wife Tauriel who was with child and expected they would return very soon with their stubborn cousin. 

As they began the search, Thorin had a pretty good idea where Azalea was heading and the four of them began the journey to Rivendell.


	7. Compromise

Azalea traveled all night, trying to catch up to Gloin and Gimli. It was very hard for her to read the map she stole from her father's study when she only had the moon as her only source of light. A couple of times she found herself being turned around but she managed to get herself back on the right path. 

The princess was exhausted after traveling for almost two days straight with no sleep and barely a rest. Azalea was relieved to know she was still going the right way when she came across a campsite with a fire pit that looked as if it only had been put out less then a couple hours a go and she pushed herself to go faster to catch up. 

Evening had finally rolled around and Azalea had her bow out when she saw a fire going just through the trees. The young Dwarf girl pulled her hood over her head and slowly started walking towards the camp. She was careful where she placed her boot down, not wanting to alert them to her presence just yet until she knew for sure it was the two people she was looking for. She was hiding behind a tree and peered from the side to see Gloin sitting on a log, smoking his pipe. But where was Gimli? The young girl stepped away from the tree and didn't get more then two steps before an axe was touching her throat.

" Don't even try it laddie." Gimli growled not lowering his weapon at all.  " Now toss your bow to the side." He ordered. Azalea tossed her weapon aside and before she could react Gimli yanked her hood off her head. "What in Durins name..." Gimli muttered " Princess Azalea! What, were you thinking lass? Sneaking around. I could have killed ya! What are you doing out here!?" The Dwarf demanded, finally removing his axe from her throat. 

"I'm going with you to the meeting in Rivendell." Azalea declared.

"And your father just allowed you to leave out in the wild all by yourself?" The red bearded Dwarf challenged. 

"Not exactly. I'm sure by now my father and mother have figured out I'm no longer in Erebor. I imagine they already have a search party out looking for me." She admitted.

"Gimli! I thought you were going to gather firewood? How long does it take to gather a few sticks!?" Gloin shouted.

"Well you might as well go sit by the fire princess. I'm sure you must be cold and hungry from your tiring journey." Gimli told her and went to gather some wood to feed the fire. Azalea wandered through the trees, crunching twigs every time she placed her boot down in front of the other. The other Dwarf looked up from the ground, thinking it was his son returning with some more firewood but his face quickly fell into a slit glare. 

"Azalea. What in Mahal, are you doing way out here!?" Gloin demanded. 

"I'm coming with you to Rivendell, to attend the meeting." The princess declared. 

Gloin let out a rough laugh as he stood up from his spot. " I don't think so princess. The only place you are going, is back to Erebor. Your father will have my head, if I allow you to continue on." The elder dwarf told her. 

"Well there's no point in going back now. We are already out here, so we might as well continue to Rivendell." She argued back. 

"Absolutely not. Come tomorrow morning we are turning around and going back." Gloin said firmly. 

"Well I'm not. And you cannot stop me." Azalea stated, trying to keep her eyes alert but her exhaustion was quickly taking over. 

"If your father only knew what you were doing?" The elder Dwarf grumbled at her. Azalea saw Gimli coming back with a stack of wood in his arms and she sat down on the ground against the base of the tree and glared into the fire. 

"My father, could never understand me. He sees me as only his heir, not his daughter." 

"That isn't true, Azalea. Your father cares about you, more then you know. He might be stubborn about it, but he does." Gloin pressed. 

"He keeps me behind the walls of Erebor. I can't even wander into Dale to visit my cousins because he blames them for something that happened to me when I was young. He has never bothered to listen to what I want or who I want to be. I want to do something extraordinary and be remembered for it. I want to prove to our people that I am worthy of being their queen someday. Like my father and mother did." Azalea explained. 

"So, this is what you are up to, eh? You thought you would try and prove a point to your father, by risking your life out in the wild and have them worried about you, wondering where you are?" Gloin questioned her. 

" Please don't make me go back there. I want to be at that meeting in Rivendell, Gloin."

"The princess has a point, father. She's already made it this far. She might as well accompany us the rest of the way." Gimli suggest. Azalea gazed over at Gimli and smiled at him for trying to help her out. Gloin shot his son an annoyed look and his face fell against his hand, shaking. 

"I can't tell if your stubborn like your father or your mother." Gloin muttered.

"I think I'm a little of both." Azalea admitted, letting out an exhausted yawn.

"We leave at first light tomorrow to continue our way to Rivendell. I suggest you get some sleep princess. We have a few days before we reach the valley." The elder Dwarf told her as he gave in. 

"Thank you, Gloin." The young princess said to him. 

"Aye Don't thank me. Your father is going to kill me for this. I should be dragging you back right now. We will send word to Erebor once we reach Rivendell to inform your father and mother that you are safe and that you will be attending the meeting and once this Ring has been dealt with, Gimli will escort you back to Erebor safely and I'll continue on my way to Moria to visit or kin.

Azalea knew she was in no position to push Gloin for anymore favors. He was already risking enough with allowing her to come with them to the Elven valley. The young dwarf girl nodded and set up her bedroll on the ground near the fire. She ate some of the soup, Gimli had prepared for himself and his father earlier. It didn't take long after that for the princess to close her eyes and fall fast asleep.

 

*Hi my lovelies!*

I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update. School has been so busy for me this year. Some days I don't know how I keep going. I am currently on a bit of a break so I will try to update as much as I can and sorry for how boring this chapter probably is. I hope you all had a merry christmas and a happy new year! I know I did and I look forward to reading all your feedback  and as always I hope your enjoying the story!

Love you all! 

Mireya <3


End file.
